The Promise
by demonlove1
Summary: Just as things are starting to work out Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Kagome runs back to her own time. While she is gone both her and Inuyasha must evaluate what they mean to each other.


Title: The Promise Part One. Authors note: This is kind of a different version of when Inuyasha saves Kikyo from the soul stealing beast, and he promises to protect her form Niroku. Then Kagome hears everything, and runs away from Inuyasha, because she loves him and feels she can't stay if he's promised to protect Kikyo. When a character is thinking to themselves there will be one of these (~) signs at the beginning and the end of their thought. ~~~~~~~~~~ The moon is full and shinning bright down upon the empty forest. Inuyasha and Kikyo stand face to face yet again facing their past demons. Inuyasha watches as Kikyo's souls are restored to her making her stronger with each returned. "Kikyo I will always protect you." "Inuyasha I wish you wouldn't be so insolent. You save me whenever you can, but I don't want or need your assistance." "But Kikyo that soul stealer almost killed you." "I would have rather been killed than saved by you." "Kikyo." Is all Inuyasha says before he pulls Kikyo into him. He holds Kikyo to his chest and doesn't let go. "I finally have you with me how can I possibly let you go?" "You must Inuyasha unless you wish to die right here." Inuyasha strokes Kikyo's long raven hair and holds onto this moment as long as he possibly can. "I promise you that I will protect you from Niroku."  
Kikyo pulls herself away. "You stupid half demon. You can't protect me, and I will not stand for this. What makes you think I will allow you any room to linger after I am fully healed? I hate you Inuyasha." With one more pain filled look Kikyo looks up into Inuyasha's eyes before disappearing into the darkness. Inuyasha stands bathed in the moonlight. His head tilted down to the ground as his hands flex angrily at his side. ~I won't let her do this to herself, but how am I to keep my promise and still have time for Kagome? ~ Inuyasha hears rustling near a tree just behind him. He turns quickly to see Kagome standing there with a completely bewildering look on her face. Kagome stands staring at Inuyasha with tears starting to form at the rim of her eyes. Inuyasha can barely look at her. ~ Did she hear everything? What am I going to do now? ~ "Kagome." Is all Inuyasha could get out before Kagome turned and ran off in the opposite direction.  
Kagome runs as fast as her feet will carry her to the well. ~ How can I possibly stay? He still loves her, he promised to protect her not me. Did he lie to me when he said he loved me? Oh god I have to get out of here. ~ Kagome runs and finally makes it to the well. Without even looking back she jumps into the well and returns to her own time. Kagome sits in the bottom of the well for a moment trying to collect herself. After a few moments she jumps out and breathes in the air of her own Japan. It is morning in her time, and what a beautiful one at that. Kagome walks down a little path towards the sacred tree where she first saw Inuyasha. The cherry blossom trees are in bloom, and the gently wind blows blossoms past Kagome. They float gently by her face and land on the ground behind her. When she reaches the tree she stops and stares up at it. ~ Why does it hurt so badly? I shouldn't care right? He loves Kikyo not me.~ Kagome looks up quickly, and a tear slips from her eye. She reaches up and wipes it away. After she wipes it away she looks at it as if it's a foreign thing. ~ I don't love him do I? Oh my. I love him. ~  
Kagome turns and walks towards the house. When she reaches the house she pauses at the door to collect herself before facing her family. She slowly opens the door and makes her way to her room. Up in her room she changes into her Levi skirt and a soft pink tank top. Kagome stands in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair with her little silver comb. Kagome pulls back her hair into a clip and lies down on her bed. When she turns her head she sees the slivers of the sacred jewel shard she keeps in a small glass jar on her desk. That is her only way back to old Japan. ~ I'm going to have to take them back. I will just take them back then return and never look back ~ Kagome buries her face into her pillow and cries hard for the first time since she's been with Inuyasha. Kagome hears a knock on the door and her mom enters the room with a soft smile. "Kagome dear are you coming down for dinner? Were having Ramen." Kagome cries even more and ignores her mother. "Do you want to talk about it honey?"  
Her mother moves closer and sits next to Kagome on her bed. She strokes Kagome's hair and soothes her. Kagome slowly sits up and faces her mother. "I'm sorry." Kagome says as she wipes the tears away from her face. "Never apologize for your tears honey. Was Inuyasha?" "Yes." Kagome pauses and gathers her thoughts. "I went back and I sensed a jewel shard so I followed it. When I got there Inuyasha was holding Kikyo in his arms. You should have seen the look that he gave her. He looked as though he would never let go. Then he promised to protect her. I knew that if he promised her that then there would be no room for me. I had to leave. I came out form behind the tree and looked straight at him. He whispered my name, but I ran not giving him a chance to say anything. He loves her mom." Some more sobs break her sentence.  
"Honey." Her mom embraces her with her loving arms. "When he's here I see he way he looks at you dear. Weather or not he acts like it he loves you. I think you should decide for yourself weather or not you should go back, but realize this." Her mother pauses for breath. "If you stay here then you will never see his face again, and you will never know what he was going to say. If you two really love each other then you will over come your differences and you will find a way to stay there." Kagome raises her head. "Thank you mom. I can always count on you." "Alright you need your rest. Into bed." Kagome fixes her bed so that she's under the covers. Her mother leans forward and kisses her forehead. "Good- night dear." "Good- night mom." Kagome closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep.  
  
Back in old Japan..  
  
"You let her leave?!" Shippo screams at Inuyasha as he jumps up and down. "What was I suppose to do? Restrain her?" Inuyasha looks down from the tree he's perched in. Shippo looks up and sees the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't see why you can't just tell her you love her." Shippo mutters as he walks away. Inuyasha snapped his head around. "What did you say you little rat?" Shippo looks back and puts his hand on his chest in a hurt manner. "You mean me? Little old me? Of course you would accuse me of saying something that's out of your hearing range. Ahh. what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha is now down from the tree. He has Shippo by the tail slamming him into the ground as he squats and marvels in his strength to beat up little creatures. "Stop. ok, ok I'll tell you!" Inuyasha stops pounding Shippo and sets him down. Shippo rubs his head before continuing. "I just said that I don't see why you can't just tell her that you love her."  
Inuyasha displays an annoyed look and runs off into the forest. "Big bully. Of course he has to run away from a serious situation." Shippo stands and hurries back to the village. Inuyasha is flying across the treetops when he stops all of the sudden. Inuyasha stops over the spot that holds the memories of the whole situation of last night's events. ~ Kagome. why didn't I tell you sooner? I can't possibly go back and make you stay here with me. We both know how wrong that would be, but you have the shards. I will come and get them then I will return. I won't even say good- bye. I don't think I could bring myself to it. ~ Inuyasha jumps down from the trees and makes his way to the well. As the well comes into sight Inuyasha stops abruptly. Kagome is sitting on the edge of the well. "Kagome?" Inuyasha slowly moves forward until he is as close to her as he is willing to go. Kagome keeps her eyes on the ground. Her hair blows gently with the wind. She is wearing her Levi skirt and her soft pink tank top. "Inuyasha. I realized that you might not have time for me now since you promised to protect Kikyo, but I have come back despite that. I have some things to say to you. I laid on my bed all night not being able to get any sleep because I couldn't get my mind off of this." Kagome stands up and moves forward so that her and Inuyasha are but an inch apart.  
"I have decided that saying good- bye would be the wrong thing to do. And I couldn't live with that. So I have a question." Kagome looks up into Inuyasha's eyes. "Can I stay?" Inuyasha taken aback by her question can barely form a word. "What?" Kagome reaches up and brushes his hair out of her face. "Can I stay here with you. I want to be by your side Inuyasha. When I was back in my own time I stood for the longest time at the tree that we met. Then I realized that I don't care if Kikyo is all you have room for in your heart, because I love you Inuyasha. I need to be here with you." Not knowing what to say Inuyasha takes Kagome's hands in his. "How could you say such things? I do love Kikyo. I have to admit that to you and myself, but never say that you have no place in my heart. Kagome."  
Inuyasha touches her face with his hand and wraps the other one around her. "I. love you." "Oh Inuyasha. you don't have to say that for my behalf." "I'm not. I truly love you Kagome." "Oh Inuyasha." Kagome can feel the tear starting to rise, and she tries her best to push them back down. Apparently she fails, because Inuyasha wipes them away. "Please don't cry. If I am causing you pain I will leave." Inuyasha releases Kagome and turns to walk away. Before he can take his first step he feel Kagome's hand on his arm. "Please don't go." Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome smiling. Inuyasha pulls her close again and kisses her. Little do they know but Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are hiding in a bush watching the whole scene. "Finally!" Shippo screams as he jumps excitedly from out of the bush.  
Seeing and hearing him Inuyasha pushes Kagome away. His face starts to get all red with embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing you stupid human? Defiling me with your mushy nonsense." Kagome crosses her arms and gets an angry look on her face. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha crosses his arms as well and turns away from Kagome. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha does a face pile into the ground. Kagome gets down on the ground and rolls Inuyasha over onto his back. Then she sits on top of him. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome smiles sweetly. "Get off!" Inuyasha tries to get up. "Sit boy." Kagome says again, and watches as Inuyasha flies back to the ground. Kagome sits on top of him stroking his beautiful hair. Then Kagome leans forward and kisses him on the cheek before getting off of him. Inuyasha leaps up off of the ground. "Blasted woman." He mutters. Then they all make their way towards the village. "Inuyasha." Kagome calls out to Inuyasha seeing as he's in front of them trying to avoid them.  
  
{That was only Part of part one. I know it's short, but I need time to think of more plot line so. There will be more, and it will be juicy. So please review and give me your input. I always desire to have fans input.} 


End file.
